Doodle
Doodle= Doodle | She/Her | 7 DY | Student Artist | Sky/Rain Doodle belongs to Sby. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance Change shouldn't be forced You may not see this dragon very easily. She blends in well with the other RainWings, her non-wing scales constantly changing their shade of pink. She doesn't really make her presence known, and prefers to hide in the background. She's pretty average, to be honest. Not tall, but not short. She doesn't have very impressive scales, due to her inability to change her wing scales. And she doesn't need impressive scales. Her wings are stuck on a warm orange, like the sun as it sets. The rest of her scales are pink, which she can change the colors of. Despite her ability to do so, she only shifts them from shade to shade, meaning one day they will be pearl-pink, and the next day they could be hot pink, depending on her mood. She personally prefers to make them bubblegum pink, and that is the resting shade of her scales. Doodle is, unfortunately, an obvious hybrid, due to her lack of a frill. Her wings make her hybridization even more painfully obvious. Her head and tail are RainWing, but her main body is SkyWing. She has chocolate brown eyes that she covers with glasses that transition darker when she goes outside and lighter when she goes inside. These glasses are pink with grey frames. Her resting expression is one with little emotion, that makes her appear bored and unimpressed. Personality You don't have to be loud to be proud Doodle doesn't really seem like someone who would be loaded with comebacks, despite the fact that she really is. She's pretty quiet, and doesn't really like to talk much. She tends to dislike being the center of attention, preferring to be more in the background. When she does talk, it's very quiet, hard to hear, and her friends often make jokes about how quiet she speaks, which annoys her a little. Just a little though. Whenever someone is singing weirdly or making jokes about her, she looks at them in a very unimpressed way. She deals with it though, and the jokes are okay. It's insults she hates. When Doodle is insulted, she doesn't get mad. She gets even. She's great at revenge, and has great comebacks, especially to Nightflier. She's a natural-born artist. She loves to doodle in her sketchbook, and she's amazing at it. She shades really well, and is very good at adding detail. She dislikes colors, and prefers to keep her pictures monochrome, black and white. She's proud of her art, and thinks she's pretty good, but hates when others say they are bad at art, assuring them that they just have their own style. She likes adding little captions to her art, or making doodle collections. Her proudest is her 'trash food' product line, with things called 'trashy-o's' and 'Papa Trash Beans.' Doodle likes to talk in a weird voice, and it annoys her when others tell her to stop or shut up. History Not everyone has an interesting past Doodle's life was always, for the most part, pretty boring and normal. She hatched first, a few years before her brother. She hatched at midday, in the middle of the year, the middle egg in the middle hatchery. It was an odd coincidence, but despite that, she doesn't believe in coincidence. She's never believed in any of that stuff, really. She always wasn't like the other RainWings. They all knew that she was different from the start. Her RainWing head with no frill, to the fact that her wings never changed colors, and were very large. She told everyone she was a hybrid at age 2, and no one was really surprised. She didn't have a lot of friends, but was loyal to the ones she did have. It was weird, looking mostly like a RainWing, but lacking certain things that made her seem different. Despite this, she wasn't someone who really stood out. She preferred to be part of the background. It was how she liked it. For years, she went to the same school, where she was happy enough. When she was about 4, she switched to another school, where she originally was just like how she was at her old school: in the background. Eventually though? She started to make friends. Gradually at first, only one friend. Then more and more. She mostly enjoyed her new school. Not many spoke to her, except for her friends. Once her insane drawing talent was revealed, others oohed and awed over her doodles, and constantly asked her to draw for them, but other than that, she was still a background kind of dragon. One day, as she walked through the rainforest, she heard and saw a NightWing behind a bush, muttering "stupid, useless RainWings." This made Doodle angry. She didn't usually get angry, but RainWings weren't useless. She confronted the NightWing, who called her a stupid brat. Before she knew what she was saying, she had retaliated, saying the NightWing was exactly what she called others. She seemed taken aback, then glared and darted away. Relationships Nightflier: type here Parents: type here Crisp: type here Trivia * Has a giant sketchbook with a bunch of little doodles in it * Doodle has synesthesia, a condition where letters and words, and sometimes sounds, have a color and possibly shape attached to them, which is partially why she dislikes colouring her art * Basically my friend Carmen as a dragon xD * She tries to encourage others as much as possible * She uses 'trash', 'trashball', and 'brat' to both her friends and enemies |-|Gallery= Sky-Rain Hybrid.png | By Pokeball! FR DOODLE.png | By me on FR! BC2CE45F-E507-41EF-AF6E-9F3E3D45DB46.jpeg|Doodle slime made by Ocean! Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)